


Addictive

by Stacey_J



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mild S&M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 08:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21454672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacey_J/pseuds/Stacey_J
Summary: Draco collects dark objects and has a collection. He doesn't bring the objects to the ministry for evaluation. Harry has to visit him in his creepy room.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 31





	Addictive

He was antagonizing the ministry.  
Having had ordered an exotic artefact through Borgin and Burkes for the third time in a row, causing an alarm in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement again, he was seen arguing with the Head of Auror Office for not approving his licence.   
'Why not?' he barked, standing at Robards' table irritably smug, with his hands in his pockets refusing to bring his latest article to the ministry for the evaluation.   
'It's not from my Great Great Grandmother's jewellery box,' he sneered.  
Robards rubbed his eyes, thoroughly annoyed, avoiding the malicious sarcasm in the greys fixed on him. But his training and job title forced him to maintain a passive face.   
'Fine! I'll send an auror,' was his final decision declaring the end of the conversation.  
'Yeah make it as soon as possible chief. I have work to do.' he retorted triumphantly turning around to leave.   
Harry glared at his side profile walking past him. His hands still in his pockets, a dazzling shimmer on his long sleek blond mane tied to a low ponytail, his dignified stride with the usual smirk on his pointed face, radiant with a wicked satisfaction.   
Irresistible.  
He walked along the passage ignoring every passer-by with his infuriating haughtiness before disappearing around the corner. Harry watched his tall and lean, the hem of his handsome set of tailored robes billowing behind him, with an odd expression before entering Robards' office.   
The ministry was very much aware of his collection but there was no thick reason to conduct a raid on. His reputation as an extremely skilled consultant to the Janus Thickey Ward at St Mungo's Hospital was undeniable. On the contrary, the ministry knew that his wicked interest in the dark objects was not just a result of a mere hobby but also an academic pursuit.   
Despite the common notion, "Horror hoarded inside", Malfoy Manor was standing majestic and charming and awaiting when Harry apparated at the gate.   
"Like a Venus flytrap", if Harry had looked at it in the other aurors' perspective. Yet he sighed and walked towards it thinking if any of the Malfoys were outside.   
The gate opened on its own accord and the doors also were wide open but not any of the inhabitants was seen.   
He walked in and did not take long to find him. He was in one of the few rooms in which, he had his prestigious objects which were a thousand times creepier than the articles Borgin had ever seen in his entire life, placed.   
The room was large but lit with a bright white light. Glass cabinets and clean shelves were placed end to end where his collection was stored and every item was labeled with a description, giving it a look of a grand museum and Harry couldn't possibly blame the aurors for detesting the place.   
There he was standing at a table, his back turned to the entrance, examining something or reading in his usual calm and did not pay much attention to the footsteps.  
Harry watched his elegant stance and his lean body for some long moments. His muscles moved gracefully beneath the thin fabric of his tucked white shirt, hair still tied and hanging down his back ending a few inches above his slim waist. His shoes and robes scattered on the floor, his pale white long feet on the bright magenta carpet emanating a picturesque view.  
'Don't move!' Harry uttered quietly.  
Draco Malfoy froze at once but quickly returned to his reading not breaking his cool. 'Oh it's you! I thought it's Mother! I wasn't expecting any of you people tonight,' his voice was calm.  
'Don't try to be smart with me Malfoy!' Harry warned stepping towards him.   
He kept on reading, undisturbed.   
'Where is your new trinket?'  
'It's a necklace of a Norwegian princess. In the top left corner of the second cabinet to your right,' he said monotonously and added, '.... And please don't touch anything in the room Potter!'  
Harry neared him calculating his every soft movement knowing he could react in a panther's elegance and speed, and stood right behind, with every muscle toned and flexed for an event of potential wrestling with his arch-enemy.  
But he continued to read resting his hands on the table and peering over the book disregarding the fact that the auror was right behind him.   
Harry could even smell his hair and the scent of his fresh skin mixed with the air freshener in the room.  
'Please don't touch anything!' he warned again softly.   
'Oh Yeah?' Harry whispered through gritted teeth. 'Not even you?'   
Malfoy didn't answer and remained very still to the warm, deliberate touch he felt on the small of his back. Simultaneously the tip of his wand came under his pale well-formed waxy chin announcing a clear threat.   
'Where's your wand?' Harry whispered moving his hand up his back towards the nape of his warm neck feeling his body shuddering under his palm. He turned his wrist at the back of his neck grab holding the shining ponytail, twisted it around his hand and pulled the man towards him with a mild force.   
'Where is it ...?' his nose was now touching the smooth cheek with a mild stubble, breathing in the sweet smelling skin of his reddening neck arched over his shoulder.   
But the reaction was remarkably fast and forceful and skilful that even Harry was surprised when he had shoved the wand off his hand and coiled the long fingers around Harry's wrist stopping any further action the hand would do.   
'Get your hands off me Potter!' he hissed.   
Feeling the solid sheer strength in the well-formed bones beneath his smooth skin, Harry knew he could even twist his wrist if he wanted to, but he remained leaning against his body, very relaxed with his hair still twisted in Harry's hand.   
The wand flew off the table and fell a few feet away with a soft thud on the carpet. Harry hissed back, releasing his hair twisted in his hand but fingers then unfolding and sprawling over his neck enclosing it while turning him slowly around.  
Trying to free himself, Malfoy frowned coiling his velvet strong fingers around Harry's wrists, feeling his thumbs over the hollow of his neck rubbing gently while the rest of his calloused fingers were rubbing the back of his smooth neck.   
'Why did you forget your wand? Anyone could walk in!' Harry inquired giving his neck a mild squeeze making him gasp angrily.   
'House is sealed!' he sneered wrestling out of his grip and pushing Harry away. He took a deep breath removing his ponytail holder, allowing his white blond silk, curtain the sides of his angry face gracefully.   
'Give me my licence and get out of my house Potter!' he then barked running his long pale fingers in his hair, sweeping it off his flushed face.   
Harry frowned counting every heartbeat.   
In a second he crossed the gap between them and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, pushed him against the table locking him between his legs. Despite his defiance Harry's fingers moved from the fabric to his sleek white blond mane, tangled in it forcing him to gaze in to his green and watched how maliciously his grey shone almost silver, feeling his body shivering against him.   
'Draco?' he uttered smoothly.  
'Get off me!' he hissed again but his hands remained on his sides clutching the edge of the table tilting his head backwards obeying the soft tug of the hands in his hair and gasped, but he didn't complain.  
His strong jaw tightened, swallowed, making his Adam's apple move beautifully and grunted softly when Harry's mouth closed on the dome of his neck. Harry didn't release him, until the kiss moved to the hollow of his neck and to the jawlines and back to the Adam's apple tasting him thirstily, to work on the button of his trousers. Then he sank to his knees and did not ask for permission to drink him, feeling his desire behind his moaning anger.   
Malfoy leaned more against the table clutching the edge, his lean body strained and arched back, his hair hanging down, above the table like a golden white waterfall, surrendering to the sweetness he was getting in Harry's mouth. Once and twice he tried to pull away in his proud arrogance but gave up holding on to the dark hair ended up pushing his manhood far down the hungry mouth. He bit his lip moving more into the mouth watching it going deep in and feeling his tongue working remarkably. At the end of counting long, cottony, glory moments he moaned letting his warm complaints and demands and threats mixed with sweetened salty affection pouring down Harry's throat.   
Harry groaned satisfied, rising, kissing his naked manhood to crotch to chest to all the way up to his mouth now open and breathing hard gazing at his.  
'Come on! I'm sorry baby, it's just three days.' Harry crooned capsizing his parted lips kissing hard.  
'I missed you!' he protested between kisses now pulling Harry towards him returning the favour.  
'I was down with work! Believe me, I missed you like hell. It won't happen again.' Harry moaned losing control feeling his hands in his robes and then in his trousers, threw his hands around his neck and mumbled to his sweet smelling cheek, 'I promise!'  
'You promised a week ago, standing right here!' he hissed now throwing his robes off his shoulders and removing his glasses.  
'I know! I know!' Harry sighed allowing him to proceed with his warm fingers on button after button, touching his skin, his usual sequence, and then with the belt.  
'Listen, I have to.....,' he stopped incomplete to concentrate on his demanding smooth touch resting his forehead against his and whispered dreamily, 'Oh I missed this....' but the next moment held his hands stopping him abruptly though he himself was already hard and yearning.   
'I have to go! Everybody is suspecting this. Your licence is ready. I'll come.....' and stopped again for the kissing started violently making him lose his grip around the lean wrists, letting the smooth fingers wrap around his erection again. After long dragging moments of being kissed by his wild mouth and trapped in his insane hands and shuddering and moaning and climax, he broke away and completed,  
'Fuck...! I'm on duty and have to be there in fifteen minutes, ..... and you seduced me!' he complained thoroughly amused starting to button his shirt and trousers.   
'Are you leaving?' he exclaimed angrily.  
'I have to....,' Harry found his robes and wand and strode towards him to obtain his glasses.   
He stood still, his shirt hanging loose over his unbuttoned trousers, hair loose, pink greased over his porcelain skin and glowing. Undeniably delicious.  
'Seriously don't touch anything. I wasn't expecting you or anyone. Protective charm is lifted because the house is sealed for visitors.' he barked handing him the glasses.  
'You really thought I wouldn't come?' Harry raised his eyes mesmerized taking the glasses. '  
'Fuck off!' he combed his sleek mane with his fingers collecting it and tying it to a messy man bun as he always did just after their steamy and spicy moments, revealing his beautiful marble neck red and bruised here and there.  
With prime adoration, Harry gazed at the tantalizing scene. His raised arms and the line of golden white hairs just above the crotch, showing between the hem of the shirt and the waist band of his unbuttoned trousers.   
Everything on that body was Harry's including his angry heart and proud soul and the Malfoy-Black pure blood running in his veins. Had been only his, for a very long time and Harry had never had enough of it. After his weary days and battles rage in his head this is where he found his asylum. In him. At him. Beside him. Because wherever he went or ran out of road, this is where he returned. Always.   
He sighed, dropped his robes and the wand, crossed the remaining step between them and wrapped his hands around his slim waist underneath his shirt running his naked palm on his soft skin and pulling him to a kiss.  
'Hey, where else can I go? You are my home!' he cupped his face caressing smoothly, 'OK you asked for it. I have ten minutes. I'll fuck you hard against this table Master Malfoy.' he tore opened his shirt undid his hair running his fingers wildly in it, pulling him to a painful deep kiss making him moan and whimper loud.


End file.
